Snow Will Bury Everything
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: Sublimino dreads being with his parents during a blizzard.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

Curiosity was why Sublimino walked to a living room window. Curiosity also killed the cat. Sublimino looked outside. Snow fell and covered the ground. A frown formed on Sublimino's face. *Maybe I will be snowed in? My parents are visiting me for a week. They might remain in my house for another week!* he thought.

Sublimino's eyes became wide behind his sunglasses. *Mom cooks nasty food. I never enjoy eating vegetables at all. Dad becomes angry at the drop of a hat.*

''Why are you standing near a window?''

Sublimino was startled as he shrieked. He turned before he faced his father. ''Dad?'' he muttered under his breath. Sublimino saw a sudden sheepish grin.

''Sorry for scaring you. I really am sorry,'' Sublimino's father said. He walked to Sublimino. Frowning, he glanced from the window to Sublimino. ''You never answered my previous question.'' He paused. ''Why are you standing near a window?''

''I'm just curious about the weather. Why are you here?''

''It is almost time for supper.''

Sublimino shuddered. His mother never revealed what was for supper that night. *I'll probably eat a bunch of vegetables tonight.  
Figures* Sublimino thought as another frown appeared. He saw the window another time. Snow still fell. *I'll probably eat a bunch of vegetables all week.*

Sublimino and his father walked into the kitchen. He viewed his mother putting plates on the table. What terrified him was the pot near the plates. Sublimino had no idea what was in the pot as he sat by his father. He gasped after his mother took what was out of the pot and placed it on a plate. His eyes widened again.

''NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!''


	2. Chapter 2

''Eat your spinach,'' Sublimino's mother said with a scowl on her face. After sitting, she focused on her son. ''You should be just like your father. He likes my cooking,'' she said. Sublimino's mother gasped the minute she viewed her spouse scowling at spinach on his plate. ''Do you like my cooking?'' she asked.

''Not really,'' Sublimino's father muttered under his breath. He glanced at her. He gasped the minute he saw a new scowl on her face.

''Wrong answer!''

Sublimino's father focused on the plate. ''We should eat chocolate cake instead of spinach,'' he said. He glanced at Sublimino as the latter smiled. Sublimino's father was thoughtful for a moment. Grinning, he took a watch out of his vest. *My wife will obtain cake* he thought.

Sublimino's father's eyes became bigger after his wife held her own watch. ''Since when do you have your own pocket watch?'' he asked.  
He tilted his head in confusion.

''You are not the only hypnotists here,'' Sublimino's mother informed her relatives. Her scowl was still on her face. ''You can eat cake after you finish spinach.'' She watched while her spouse smiled. She continued to hold the watch. ''What are you up to?'' she muttered.

''Let's go to a restaurant,'' Sublimino's father said. After standing, he saw his wife. ''Are you going to try to hypnotize me into eating spinach now?'' he asked. He viewed her shaking her head.

''No. There will be plenty of spinach tomorrow. You will have to eat spinach sooner or later.''

Sublimino and his father gasped at the same time. The latter smiled before he shrugged. *At least I will get to eat something decent tonight* he thought.

Sublimino's mother placed the watch in a pocket on her dress. She faced her relatives as she lifted the pot. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. After putting the pot in the refrigerator, she closed the door.

''Where are we going?'' Sublimino asked as he walked out of the kitchen and followed his father.

''We are going to a restaurant.''

Sublimino rolled his eyes. ''I already know that. What are we going to eat?''

''Italian food,'' Sublimino's father said as he dressed in a long coat. He saw his wife after she wore a coat. Previous words about her cooking caused him to frown. *My wife is not the best cook, but she always tries* Sublimino's father thought. He approached her.  
''You can choose the restaurant,'' he said.

Sublimino's jaw dropped. He began to scowl. *Mom will probably choose a vegetarian restaurant!* he thought.

Sublimino's mother smiled. ''We can go to a local Italian restaurant.'' One of her eyebrows went up after she viewed Sublimino's sudden smile. She shrugged. She walked to the front door and opened it. That was when she gasped and stepped back.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground was covered with snow. The blizzard was the main reason why Sublimino's mother gasped. She and her family went outside. After shutting the door, she remained with them. She walked near them. Sublimino's mother faced them. She shivered uncontrollably as the wind pierced her coat.

''We should go inside this instant. I'm freezing!''

Sublimino's father glanced at the house. ''Yes. Let's go inside,'' he muttered under his breath. A memory of spinach on a plate formed in his mind. The image vanished before he shuddered. *I am not looking forward to eating spinach right now. I'll freeze instead of sitting near spinach and viewing it another time!*

Sublimino's father shook his head at a snail's pace. ''Let's go to the Italian restaurant,'' he said to his family. He winced after wind went through his coat. *I am not looking forward to eating spinach right now. I am not looking forward to eating spinach right now.  
I am not looking forward to eating spinach right now. I am not looking forward to eating spinach right now* he thought.

''I forgot all about your watch,'' Sublimino said as he walked by his father. He focused on the pocket watch for a few seconds.

One of Sublimino's father's eyebrows went up after he noticed the watch. ''I forgot about the pocket watch,'' he muttered.  
Sublimino's father continued to walk before he dropped the watch. After gasping, he viewed snow burying it.

Sublimino began to shiver. *Snow will bury everything* he thought. He saw his relatives for a moment. *Snow will bury us.*

Sublimino watched as his father smiled. He tilted his head to one side due to confusion. *Dad usually trembles with rage* he thought.  
Sublimino looked ahead. He saw the reason for his father's smile. There was a local watch shop.

The End


End file.
